Dragon Ball UP Tournament Saga
by inforit
Summary: The first saga of my Dragon Ball UP fan fiction.


The following is a fan fiction is telling a story that occurs three years after the end of Dragon Ball GT. Knowledge of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT is assumed and recommended.

**Tournament Saga**

Announcer: What a show these boys have been putting on today! We saw them fight in the junior competition 3 years ago and man was it close. It'll be interesting to find out who wins this time. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr are the descendants of Goku and Vegeta, the two legendary warriors who fought alongside Mr Satan against cell. Goku Jr is in fact Pan's grandson. He in fact is the granddaughter of both Mr Satan and Goku! All three of them at some stage or another holding the world champion title! This will be a match to remember.

They start fighting like they both have everything to lose. The battle rages on and on with no clear victor and their weariness is starting to show.

Vegeta Jr: Give up Goku, you can never win!

Goku Jr: Never, I'll fight until I can't move!

The two fly at each other with tremendous speed.

Announcer: Wow! They hit each other with a devastating punch and now they're both on the ground! They have a minute to get up and if neither of them does, it will be a draw!

Announcer: 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… and 1! That's the end of the minute and it's a draw! What a battle these two had! You can only see it here at the World Martial Arts Tournament. These two will have an exhibition match with the winner of the adult division. In fact, since there are two of them, the runner up will fight as well! And now we get to our main event! We have 16 of the best fighters from around the world fighting head-to-head.

Bulla: Hey Tori, Giru, looks like your boys are tied again!

Tori: Yeah mum, they always put on an excellent show.

Giru: Hey Pan, did you enjoy it?

Pan: Yeah, it was amazing! I think your wife is in the first match!

Giru: Yeah, I feel sorry for anyone facing your daughter! I don't think anyone would be any match for a Super Saiyan! If she has any trouble she can transform into Super Saiyan 4!

Pan: I remember teaching her that. She almost tore down the entire city before she remembered who she was and completed the transformation!

Tori: No fair! Mum, why didn't you teach me how to transform into Super Saiyan 4?

Bulla: Because I was afraid you might not be able to control it.

Tori: That's no fair! Onny gets to be one but not me! Hmmph.

Giru: I feel sorry for Pesu sometimes. I'm surprised Tori hasn't taken off his head yet!

Tori: Hey! I heard that.

Pesu: I keep my mouth shut, it keeps me out of trouble.

Tori: Something Giru hasn't learned how to do.

Bulla: Hey guys! Stop your arguing it's about to start!

Announcer: We're in for a real treat; last tournament's champion Onny is fighting Anonymous. Nothing is known about this mysterious fighter so we may have a surprise on our hands.

Giru: I doubt it. My wife would give even Goku a run for his money!

Goku: Hahaha, we'd have to see about that!

All: Goku?

Pan: I thought you were dead!

Goku: I'm younger than you silly, remember?

Pan: Oh yeah, that's right.

Goku: Hi guys! How have you all been? I don't think I've met you three. Pan, Bulla, you two are getting old! Hehehe.

Pan & Bulla: Don't be so mean Goku, you're getting old too!

Goku: Yes but I don't have wrinkles.

Pan: Why I oughta…

Tori: I'm Tori and I'm a Super Saiyan!

Goku: Is that so? I am too.

Giru: I'm Giru and my wife Onny is fighting in the tournament.

Goku: You'd have to be Pan's son! You should honour that name, it was the name of a very brave robot.

Giru: I'm not a Saiyan! Pan knew my parents before I was born and she had a very big role in my name choosing.

Pesu: I'm Pesu, Tori the 'Super Saiyan' is my wife

Goku: Nice to meet you all, I'll meet my great, great grandson and Vegeta's great grandson after the tournament.

Tori: Why not meet them now? They'll be here soon.

Goku: I'm going to fight in the tournament, I'm going as Super Saiyaman!

Pan: It was bad enough when my dad did it, not you too!

Goku: I'm only doing it because of Gohan. He's dead now but he'll always be dear to me.

Pan: Grandma told me that when she was pregnant with him, you literally thought he was an apple pie hidden under her shirt!

Goku: Hehe. He'll always be my little apple pie. See you later guys!

Announcer: The stage has been set and the fighters are ready! Let the match begin!

**VS **

The two fighters started circling each other slowly, trying to figure out their opponent. Anonymous stopped circling first and charged at Onny preparing for a kick. Onny saw his incredible speed and prepared for his attack. At the last millisecond Anonymous darts out of the way and hits her with a punch to the jaw. She then realised that she was outmatched in her normal state and transformed into a Super Saiyan as she hit the ground.

Pan: Wow! Super Saiyan already, this guy must be strong.

Bulla: Hey Pan, I think I saw that Anonymous guy's eyes turn green.

Pan: I doubt it, all the alive people with Saiyan blood are either up here or down there and there's no way that's Goku. We saw him walk on before Goku left. The only possible explanation is that it's Goten's son Haru, but he's on the other side of the world for work. Besides, Anonymous is much too tall to be Haru.

Tori: Maybe he had green eyes to start with.

Pesu: You're probably right honey.

The battle continues with Anonymous holding his own while Onny starts to become tired. Infuriated that she's getting nowhere as even a Super Saiyan 2, she decides to go all out and become Super Saiyan 4.

Goku Jr: Wow! There's no way Anonymous is going to win now! She's a Super Saiyan 4, awesome!

Vegeta Jr: It'd be cool if your grandma taught us how to do that!

Pan: Not yet you two, you'd be too out of control.

Vegeta Jr: But that's the fun!

Pan: I don't think you call a bunch of innocent people dying fun!

Goku Jr & Vegeta Jr: Aww please?

Pan: No!

Bulla: No way! It cannot be! How is this possible?

Giru: What is it?

Bulla: His eyes are black again, but they're lined with red! There's no mistaking it, he's a Super Saiyan 4!

All: No way!

Announcer: Wow, Onny has transformed again! She's even stronger and faster than before, but it seems in vein. No matter how much stronger and faster she gets, the anonymous fighter matches and bests it! This new fighter is a real contender. The current world champion has her work cut out if she wants to reclaim her title.

Onny: There is no way I can beat this guy, he's way to strong! I give up!

Giru: There's no way! My Onny giving up? This guy must be crazy strong. I wonder who he is.

Tori: I say that after the match we go and find out.

All: Okay!

Announcer: Well everyone, that's the match. The former world champion defeated by a mysterious newcomer. Anonymous goes on to the quarter finals!

Announcer: Well guys, we've seen some awesome fights today and now we're setting up for the final round! Facing off we have Anonymous, a mystery fighter that took out the former world champion with apparent ease. Fighting him is Super Saiyaman! This costume must be a tribute to Gohan, the son of Goku and the Father of Pan, who wore this costume in his first ever time fighting in this tournament.

Tori: Hey Onny, watch Super Saiyaman.

Onny: Why's that? Anonymous was the one that took me out, I'll be expecting him to win.

Tori: Super Saiyaman is none other than Goku himself! If anyone's got a chance of winning it's him.

Onny: Wow! He's my great grandpa! This'll be an amazing fight!

Announcer: Super Saiyaman went through his opponents quickly but Anonymous chose to give each of them as fair a fight he could. He tells me that it's not really the competition that brought him to this tournament. It was because he wanted to make sure everyone got a fair fight even if they lost. He tells me however that he won't be fighting like that in the final round. He said that he wants to finish off Super Saiyaman fast so that he can get down to business. I'm not sure what that means but he tells me it's very important.

**VS** Announcer: Without further ado, let the match begin!

Goku not wasting a single moment charges directly at Anonymous with all the speed he can muster. Anonymous facing the audience with his back turned to Goku. Goku was almost upon him when he turned around quicker than Goku could see and punched Goku square in the face.

Goku immediately dropped to the ground.

Anonymous: Start counting.

Announcer: Right, ok then. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… and 1! Super Saiyaman is down for the count! Anonymous wins!

Bulla: Who is this guy? How is he so strong? It seems as though he's a Super Saiyan, but that's not possible! How can this be?

Announcer: Well everyone, that was a tournament fit for the history books. Nothing like it has ever been seen before. If you want to see what the fighters were doing you can buy the high-speed video from our merchandise store.

Anonymous: Give it up for Kakkarot! He is a true warrior and has saved the earth from many dangerous foes.

Pan: Kakkarot? That's what Vegeta calls Goku, but Vegeta's dead and so is Dende so he can't have been brought back with the dragonballs. Who is this guy?

Who is this mysterious fighter and what does he want with Goku and the others? Why did he call Goku Kakkarot like Vegeta? And is he really a Super Saiyan like Bulla thinks? Find out in the next instalment of Dragon Ball UP!


End file.
